don't break my heart
by mandymoore1
Summary: Charmed and 4400 cross over Piper was 1 of the 4400 and Prue, Phoebe and Paige are the charmed ones, Leo married Phoebe and they have 2 sons Wyatt nearly 2 and Chris 2 months what happens when Leo’s true soul mate turns up. Paige is with Cole.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't break my heart **_

**_Charmed and 4400 cross over Piper was 1 of the 4400 and Prue, Phoebe and Paige are the charmed ones, Leo married Phoebe and they have 2 sons Wyatt nearly 2 and Chris 2 months what happens when Leo's true soul mate turns up. Paige is with Cole. _**

_**Epilogue**_

_**19 year old Piper was on her way home from a job interview when all of a sudden there was a mass of lights and the next thing she new she was in a field surrounded by lots of other people. And they are all taken to a big building.**_

_**In San Francisco **_

**_Phoebe is in the kitchen giving Wyatt his lunch and Chris his bottle when the phone rings so she picks it up and say's "hi Phoebe Halliwell hear can I help you" _**

**_The lady say's "hi I'm Dianne we have a Piper Halliwell hear she's one of the 4400". _**

_**Phoebe "we'll be there as soon as we can".**_

_**Dianne "thanks".**_

_**Once she's hung up Phoebe say's "Leo-Leo".**_

_**And he orbs in and say's "what's wrong".**_

_**Phoebe "nothings wrong everything's perfect I'm going to get my sister back Piper's one of the 4400 can you go get her".**_

_**Leo say's sure".**_

_**Phoebe say's thanks**_

_**He kisses her and orbs out during the kiss.**_

_**When he gets there he goes inside and Dianne come over**_

_**Dianne "hi can I help you".**_

_**Leo "my wife Phoebe say's you've got her sister Piper hear she asked me to bring her home".**_

_**Dianne "I'll go and get her".**_

_**Leo "thanks"**_

_**When Piper comes out and Leo looks at her and his heart skips a beat and he's thinking you're married she's you're wife's sister get a hold of yourself.**_

_**Piper "hi Dianne say's you're Phoebe's husband".**_

_**Leo "that's right and she's really excited that your coming home".**_

_**Piper is thinking Phoebe always gets the best guys.**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Leo and Piper have just orbed to the Manor Phoebe runs to her sister and hugs her and say's oh Piper you've missed so much we've missed you sorry I couldn't come and get you myself, I hope Leo's been good to you".**_

_**Piper "he's been the perfect gentleman so lee say's were witches and he's our white lighter".**_

_**Phoebe "yeah we are also the charmed ones".**_

_**Leo "Phoebe where are the boys".**_

_**Phoebe "their both at Magic school with Paige".**_

_**Leo "that demon better not be with her".**_

_**Phoebe "Leo he loves Paige and he's good with the boy's".**_

_**Leo "I know but I still don't have to like it".**_

_**Phoebe "you and Prue just won't let it go will you". **_

_**Leo "hey I just don't think a witch should be with a demon".**_

_**Phoebe "and the elders thought a witch and a white lighter should be together but we proved them wrong didn't we".**_

_**Leo "yeah we did".**_

_**Piper so sis you and Leo been together long**_

_**Phoebe yes since 5 years since 1998**_

_**Piper so where is Prue**_

_**Phoebe she's at work she can't wait to see you**_

_**Piper so tell me about your kids**_

_**Phoebe well Wyatt's nearly 2 and Chris is only 2 months I love my children so much and every time a demon attacks my first thought is the children.**_

_**The following day Phoebe and the boy's have just gone out Piper is in the TV room when Leo orbs in and say's "hi"**_

_**Piper "Phoebe and the boy's have gone out".**_

_**Leo I know I want to see you Piper I can't stop thinking about you**_

_**Piper "I can't stop thinking about you either".**_

**_Leo "I thought I loved Phoebe but I think you're my soul mate". He leans in and kisses her. And she kisses him back when all off a sudden they hear Phoebe shout "you jerk"_**

_**Leo turns and sees Phoebe and the boys he say's "I can explain".**_

_**Phoebe "save it Wyatt orb us all to magic school".**_

**_Wyatt "ok mommy bad daddy"._**

_**They orb out.**_

_**Please review should I continue **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Phoebe is sitting in magic school crying into Paige's shoulder while the boys are playing when Leo orbs in and says "Phoebe we need to talk about this".**_

_**Phoebe slaps him across the face and shouts" there's nothing to talk about I hate you".**_

_**The boys orb into her arms and Wyatt says "mommy you sad".**_

_**Phoebe says "yeah but you two are making mommy smile again now say bye to daddy where going to stay in a hotel".**_

_**Wyatt says "bye daddy".**_

_**Leo says" please Phoebe come home I made a big mistake I love you and I need you".**_

_**Phoebe says "then why did you do it".**_

_**Leo says "because I'm a fool but I love you and I know you love me".**_

_**Phoebe says "I love you but I can't come home you have really hurt me".**_

_**Paige says "I'll drive you to the hotel if you like".**_

_**Phoebe says" thanks sis".**_

_**And they go**_

_**When Leo gets home he sees Piper talking to Prue and he is thinking I don't know why I can't stop thinking about her what's wrong with me I love Phoebe I'm married to Phoebe we have two children . But there's something about Piper what am I going to do. **_

_**At the Hotel**_

_**Phoebe is crying into her pillow when a demon shimmers in grabs and says "poor defenceless charmed one as he shimmers out with her. As Wyatt orbs home with Chris.**_

_**At the Manor**_

_**Leo is in his and Phoebe's room looking at a photo of him and Phoebe and the boys when Wyatt and Chris orb into his arms and Wyatt says "demon got mommy".**_

_**Leo shouts Prue, Paige they come running in and Prue say's "what is it".**_

_**Leo say's "demons got Phoebe watch the boys I'm going to go get my wife".**_

_**Paige says "you may need the charmed ones this isn't just some way you can prove yourself to her".**_

_**Leo say's "fine I'll let Cole come with me but will you please watch the boys".**_

_**Paige says "ok Cole I need your help".**_

_**He shimmers in and says "Paige what's happened".**_

_**Paige says "demons took Phoebe go with Leo he's going to try and find her".**_

_**Cole says "ok Leo take my hand and I'll shimmer us underground".**_

_**Leo takes hold of Cole's hand and they shimmer out**_

_**In an underworld cave a demon has Phoebe tied up and she's screaming "Leo- Leo".**_

_**When the demon hits her shouts "shut it witch or I'll really give you something to shout about". As he rips her cloths and stars touching her".**_

_**Elsewhere in the underground Cole and Leo have just got there when Leo hears Phoebe and he orbs him and Cole to where he senses her.**_

_**When they orb into the cave Leo sees the demon is on top of Phoebe and he shouts "get off my wife".**_

_**The demon gets off and sends Ettrick bolts Leo's way but he orbs out of the way, and Cole sends an energy ball at the demon and he explodes.**_

_**Leo rushes over to Phoebe and puts his arms around her and she is crying into his shoulder as he orbs her home.**_

_**When they get home Prue and Paige rush over to Phoebe and Prue puts her arms around Phoebe say's "oh my Phoebe what Happened". **_

_**Phoebe is sobbing uncontrollably as she says "he was going to rape me".**_

_**Prue says "he what".**_

_**Leo says "Cole vanquished him".**_

_**Prue gives Cole a look that says I still don't trust you but she says "thanks".**_

_**Paige puts her arms around Cole and says "thanks for saving my sister".**_

_**Cole says "that's ok your family's my family now".**_

_**Paige kisses him passionately and say's "I love you Cole Turner".**_

_**Cole says "and I love you Paige Halliwell".**_

_**10 minutes later Phoebe is crying into Leo's shoulder in there bedroom and he says "Phoebe it's ok let it all out".**_

_**Phoebe says "all I could think about was you and our boys I was so scared".**_

_**Leo says "I was scared to I love you and I'd be lost with out you".**_

_**Phoebe says, "I love you Leo", as she falls asleep in his arms.**_

**_please reveiw_**


End file.
